


Tell Me It's Alright, Give Me The Greenlight

by drool_kitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drool_kitten/pseuds/drool_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want them on, Luke," you say, and he lets out a sigh of frustration. "They're so soft."<br/>You just know he's trying to think of a witty response regarding what exactly is soft about his crotch right now.<br/>"But what if I-- if," he blushes deeper, if possible. "What if I cum in them?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It's Alright, Give Me The Greenlight

When you enter the hotel room and let the heavy door fall shut, the air is thick. You hear the lock automatically click behind you, and you take a deep breath of the stifling hot air. Luke must've forgotten to turn the AC on before he fell asleep. You take a few steps into the room and see him curled up on his side, the sheets kicked away from him and in a mess at the foot of the bed. Some of the pillows are on the floor and some are still around him. He's got his stuffed penguin curled up under his arm. God, he looks so tiny. He kind of reminds you of a baby and how they lay in their cribs without any blankets. He'd fallen asleep with the little table lamp on, giving the room an orange glow. Luke's wearing his favorite sleep shorts, the ones with the paw prints on them.. you'd gotten them for him essentially as joke about a month ago. You call him pup or puppy a lot, which also started as more of a joke.. but ended up sticking.   
  
You step a bit closer and kick your shoes off, setting your backpack on a chair in the corner. The first thing you want to do is turn on the AC. You crank the nob and it starts up with a low hum. Without being too noisy, you go over to your suitcase which is open on the floor, and start digging through it for some clothes to sleep in. You find a big t shirt, but cant find any shorts. It's too hot for pajama pants. You decide that a shirt and panties is good enough.  
  
Standing up straight again, you pull your jeans down your legs and kick your socks off with them, flinging them somewhere at least near your bag along with the rest of your clothes spilling out of it. Honestly if anyone tries to give you a hard time, the rest of the boys are much worse than you when it comes to neatness. When you begin to pull the shirt you'd worn all day over your head, you hear a little mumble from the bed and some rustling. You turn around and Luke is rubbing his eyes, rolling onto his back.  
  
"Mm--What time is it?" he rasps, clearing his throat and sitting up by leaning on his elbows. He squints over to you in the dim lighting, watching you standing with just your bra and undies on. His gaze lingers on your breasts, watching you lean over to pick up your new shirt. He pushes his penguin away from him, his eyes blinking rapidly and then staying closed.  
  
"Uh, a little past midnight," you say quietly. "The party is still going on downstairs, but it got kind of boring without you.. so.."  
  
He smirks a little and slowly lays back down, covering his face with his hands. "Just so tired-- from this leg of the tour, you know.. I- Y/N I want to sleep, some more.." he kicks his legs around, and fucks up the sheets even more. He's mumbling and rambling. You grin, he's so much like a puppy. Sleepy but playful and cant choose which need he'd rather indulge. He sounds so hazy and cute, his voice deep with sleep.  
  
You tug the clean shirt over your head and pad softly over to him, sitting gently on the side of the bed. He makes grabby hands towards you, looking feeble as hell. His face looks really warm and flushed. You reach up to press your palm to his forehead and then to his cheek.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" you ask him, as his warm fingers wrap around your wrist. This is a common question you ask him. It's an easy question. He replies with a nod and a little grunt, keeping his eyes shut now that you're closer to him.  
  
He licks his lips quickly before he says, "Too warm. I'm a little thirsty."  
  
Without another word you get up and get him a glass of water from the bathroom sink. You help him sit up and drink it, easily slipping into the mindset where you take care of him and he lets you take charge. A little bit of water dribbles down his chin, and you quickly swipe it away with your finger.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbles, laying back down and weakly pulling you down with him after you've set the glass on the table next to the bed. You lay down beside him, sliding your smooth legs against his and resting your head on his chest. You lay there, the room cooling off and his body heat feeling perfect against your skin. You lift a hand up to his leg and start toying with the hem of his sleep shorts, poking the little paw prints scattered on the cotton.  
  
"These are so fucking cute," you mumble into his chest, turning your face to giggle against him. He starts laughing too, when you run your fingers up his little tummy and he jerks, ticklish.  
  
"Stopp--" he whines, twisting to get away from your hands. You smirk and stop, rubbing his stomach with your palm to calm him down.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm done, I swear," you promise, feeling him relax against your hand, rubbing circles on his lower stomach. He squirms a little bit as you press down some weight on his stomach, leaning on him so you can move up to give him a tiny kiss on his lips.  
  
"Do you wanna go back to sleep, baby?" you ask gently, kissing his cheek a couple times. He hums warmly in response, snuggling down against you and coaxing your hand to keep moving against him. But you press your fingers into his abdomen, gently running your hand all the way up to cradle the back of his neck while you kiss the side of it slowly. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open.. but this only lasts for a few seconds before he speaks up.  
  
"Hhgn-- y/n I thought we were.. going to sleep--" his breathing catches as you lick your tongue in a particular spot. You move your hand back to his tummy, his skin warm and soft. He wiggles around a bit, unsure if he wants to pull away from your mouth or just lay there and let you bite him.  
  
"We are, we are.. Just relax," you prompt him to calm down a bit again-- his muscles in his stomach relaxing, you can feel it against your palm. You keep going, but every time you suck on his skin or tell him how cute he is, you can feel his tummy tense and relax again. You pull back after a moment, prop yourself up on your elbow and look down at him. He's biting his bottom lip and trying to control his breathing. When he realizes you've stopped making out with his neck he squints his eyes open, looking up at you. His eyes are so fucking blue, a little watery with sleep and he looks so soft and touchable.  
  
You roll over a bit, more on top of him than beside him now. You move one of your thighs between his, jerking forward as you do so and making him reach up to clench his hands into little fists on your shirt.  
  
"Y/n.. I--" he starts, trying to warn you. You shush him and kiss him gently. "It's okay, baby. Just relax. Slow down," you say calmly. He nods and takes a deep breath, trying not to get caught up in himself but essentially failing. You can feel his dick against your thigh, almost fully hard in his soft sleep shorts. You wonder if he knows that you know. He blushes and turns his head to the side, trying not to let you look at his face. He finds it shameful that he gets hard so quickly, easily, and frequently. Luke loves the attention you give him, making him feel special and taken care of and little and loved. Whenever you begin to get intimate, he easily gets caught up in the praise you smother him with-- his blood rushing towards his crotch and making him a embarrassed. Luke knows you'd never give him a hard time about it, but still he lays there blushing. You think its adorable, always telling him its cute when he gets turned on and doesn't know what to do about it. He's lost without you when his head is bleary.  
  
On impulse, he pulls his stuffed penguin to him for comfort. You smile and lean down to give him a few kisses.  
  
"My good boy," you say against his lips. You sit up a bit and move to sit on top of his hips. You can see how nervous he gets when you do this, his stomach doing flip flops and his cheeks returning to a pretty shade of pink. "You're gonna be okay," you affirm him.  
  
"I know," he blurts, playing with the foot of the penguin and not making eye contact. "I know, I just," he takes a deep breath to continue but you start to roll your hips down against his. "I.. my--"  
You lean down and give him a few kisses, his lips soft and warm and his kisses back still a little sleepy. When you sit back up, you grind your hips in circles on his dick, feeling how hard he is now. He presses against you through the thin cotton of your underwear and right against your clit. A little grunt comes from somewhere in his chest when you really start up a rhythm, rocking down to give yourself some pleasure of your own.  
  
One of his hands had been fisted in your shirt, while the other clutched onto the stuffed penguin in the crook of his arm, but he moves both of them to try to push you off and take off his sleep shorts. You chide him softly.  
  
"I want them on, Luke," you say, and he lets out a sigh of frustration. "They're so soft."

You just know he's trying to think of a witty response regarding what exactly is soft about his crotch right now.  
  
"But what if I-- if," he blushes deeper, if possible. "What if I cum in them?"  
  
There it is. You can feel it, the worst fucking smile spreads across your face. Luke looks up at you with wide eyes. He's scared he might accidentally cum. You push your hips down, moving back and forth over his dick. Your panties are wet and you wonder if there's a little dark spot in the cotton of his sleep shorts yet, when the tip of his dick beings to cling to the fabric a bit uncomfortably. He starts squirming, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.  
  
"More, more" he whimpers, trying to push his hips up against yours. His blush has spread down into his chest, a pretty pink color, and his tummy is tense when you put your hand on it. He's holding his stuffed animal to his side again, his lips wet and red and puffy. You lean down to kiss him, getting a better angle to really grind his dick between your cunt and his own stomach.  
  
"Mh--" he lets out these feeble little sounds. You kneel above him, removing the friction. His reaction is so cute, gripping his penguin harder. You awkwardly lift yourself up enough one leg at a time to remove your panties, not wanting them anymore. Luke gives you such a look. "No, just me," you explain. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"Y/N, please--" his voice is so soft. You lean down and kiss him a few times again, generally using this as a way to keep him quiet. He returns to his sleepy and turned on state, laying back and watching you move on top of him with half opened eyes. You line yourself up perfectly with his dick, so that the head of his cock rubs right against your clit with each roll of your hips. You let out a sigh, grinding yourself down over and over again. Luke keeps his hands by his sides like a good boy, not trying to touch you, or himself for that matter.  
  
"Do you feel good, Pup?" You ask him, pushing your hair away from your face. You feel hot, too warm. Luke's mouth forms into a little pout as he looks up at you. He can see your nipples through your shirt, drags his eyes down to where you're grinding on him. The little sounds you're making are too much for him, your cute little hums when it feels extra good.  
  
"I wanna touch.. let me touch," he babbles, biting his lip as if he asked too much. You keep rocking on top of him and hum to yourself, nodding a little and giving him permission. He lifts his hands hesitantly up, so you hold them in your own and bring them to your sides.  
  
Luke has to bite his lip so fucking hard, reaching up to grab your tits stupidly and then deciding he'd rather put his hands on your hips. His hands feel so big on the sides of your ass, as he pulls you down over and over, making your clit throb against him. You use one hand to lean on his stomach and the other to reach down and rub yourself a few times before you're squeezing your legs together and slowing your grinds to a halt. Your orgasm rolls through you, making your stomach feel light and fluttery.  
  
"Mhh," you hum, pushing your hair away from your face. Luke looks up at you as if you're a goddess.  
  
"Babe," he starts, but you pull his hands away from your hips and hold his wrists together on his chest.  
  
"Enough fun and games," you laugh, kissing his cheek and then down to his neck. You roll your hips down again and again and again, ignoring the sensitivity and how it feels a little uncomfortable. It dulls down after a few moments and you focus on how unstable his breathing has become. His neck is warm and you bite it and lick it, feel him holding his breath, feel his grunts vibrate through his chest and feel him trying not to cum.  
  
He's trying not to so bad, the friction against his dick hurting and making him cry out with sad little moans.  
  
"Come on baby," you say against his neck. "Cum for me, I want you to feel good." You pull your sloppy mouth away from his wet neck, but linger close to him, continuing to push your hips down. Just when he looks like he's about to cry, he starts cumming. "Good boy, just relax." His stomach constricts over and over again as he gets his sleep shorts all wet and sticky.  
  
"Ah, mhhgh--" he reaches his hands up to grip your hips and make you stop moving. His cock is so stupidly sensitive and still throbbing. He tosses around languidly, the aftershocks of his orgasm hitting him in gentle waves as you try to keep your balance on top of him. He stops moving abruptly. He feels gross, you can tell.  
  
"Shh, sh, its okay," when he starts to talk.  
  
"Ughhh, Y/N," he says softly, lifting his arms away from his torso and refusing to lay them back down again. He rubs sleepily at his eyes. "These were my favorites," he says as a small frown forms on his face when he truly realizes what he's done.  
  
"They're your favorite," you agree, "and they're washable. You're okay." He nods a little, needing you to help him. You help him slide them from his body, revealing his mess. His cock lies there in a little puddle of his cum, pink and not completely soft yet. The cool air hits the wetness and he shakes uncomfortably. You throw him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Try not to move, I'll be right back." You get off of his lap and leave him with his stupid mess. You come back with some a wet and a dry towel from the bathroom. You clean his skin gently, watching closely as he twitches when you touch his cock, wiping him up.  
  
"Cold," he says softly.  
  
"Fuck, sorry.. I didn't even think of that." You quickly start to use the dry towel, his hands finally reaching for you now as he watches you clean him up and touches your arms gently. You get up and find a new pair of briefs for him. He pulls them up his legs and turns on his side, clutching his penguin as he sleepily watches you put the dirty laundry with the rest across the room. You change into a new pair of underwear while you're at it, feeling less uncomfortable the second you do so. You forgot how much you hate wet underwear after the moment is over. You step back over to the bed, pulling your hair up.  
  
"Feels better," he mumbles quietly. "Thank you," a little smile spreads across his face.  
  
"Thank you?" you say back, jumping on top of him and yanking some of the sheets up.  
  
"Thank you!" he yelps, when you accidentally elbow him in the side. You apologize with a laugh and reach over him to shut off the bedside lamp. The room cools to a dark yellow glow from the street lamps outside.  
  
"Love you, pup," you say for the thousandth time, kissing his cheek. He lets out a little puppy grumble and mumbles back something about loving you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I Googled "puppy in pajamas" for various personal reasons. Came across a pair of puppy paw print sleep shorts, which fucking /scream/ Luke Hemmings considering he is a 18 year old boy version of a puppy. 
> 
> Here are the shorts if you're curious:
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/81979db065c80114ba353fee8a1f3a6c/tumblr_njuo3jTDjc1t7xf0to1_250.jpg
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/ebef50900adbf284bb3b242f6ae82e1c/tumblr_njuo3jTDjc1t7xf0to2_250.jpg
> 
> Followed by two pictures of Luke that got me through the writing process of this fucking fic:
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/51c03888f76ac89a9b371de026c5ad5b/tumblr_njuo3jTDjc1t7xf0to3_540.jpg
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/c9a1c5bbe260975cf77aba75192c64f3/tumblr_njuo3jTDjc1t7xf0to4_500.png


End file.
